Special Attacks
Special Attacks ( ), are a character's most powerful technique in Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed and Ape Escape: Million Monkeys. They are chosen based on which gadgets they have equipped to their selective button slots. Spike's Special Attacks Dimensional Break - 'Spike readies his Stun Club above him, and swings it down, make a small are of powerful fire. Any enemy caught in this attack takes massive fire damage. '''Hurricane Crush - '''Spike spins similar to a tornado, and quickly launches upwards, juggle-attacking anyone caught in the barrage. 'Sonic Revolution:' '''Spike wields two large Stun Clubs, and spins to attack enemies. '''Thunder Crack - '''Spike jumps into the air, then swings down his Stun Club, sending a large plume of frost in front of him Any enemy caught in this attack take massive ice damage. Natalie's Special Attacks Natalie has different Special Attacks between Pumped & Primed and Million Monkeys. '''Pumped & Primed' Bear Bomb:' '''Natalie uses teddy bears as Slingshot ammo, which acts similar to missile ammo. She does not run out of ammo until her attack timer runs out. '''Dash Hoop Overboost': Natalie swings her Dash Hoop around her like a staff, damaging anyone who is caught by it. Flash Beam: Natalie throws a ball in the air with her Slingshot, which explodes in the air, knocking down all enemies. Shock Beam: Natalie flies up with her sky flyer, and throws a barrage of bombs below her, which explode upon hitting the ground. Million Monkeys Double Laser Full Burst: Natalie kicks the opponent upwards, then shoot them with Dual W Lasers. Impact Bombardment: Natalie jumps upwards and shoots the ground. Enhanced Dama Setup: Flash Ring: Unleashes a barrage of laser shots. Replaces Dash Hoop Overboost. Professor's Special Attacks Cancel Limiter - 'All of the Professor's abilities are enhanced. '''Large Detonation - '''The Professor makes a large explosion around himself, dealing major damage to anyone caught in it. However, the Professor takes some damage as well. '''Plasma Control - '''The Professor summons a ball of plasma that he can control like the R.C. Car, which deals damage to anyone who touches it. '''Wave Barrier -' The Professor puts a shield around himself, making himself impervious to attack, while still able to move and attack. Casi's Special Attacks '''Gadget Control - '''Casi disables all enemy Gadgets for a short time. '''Gravity Control - '''Casi makes enemies move in slow motion, and massively decreases their jump heights. '''Input Control - '''Casi reverses enemy analogue stick inputs for a short time. '''Time Control - '''All enemies are completely immobile for a short time. Helga's Special Attacks '''Homing Arrow - '''Helga shoots a set of arrows to the sky, which slowly homes into each enemy. '''Ripple Storm - '''Helga jumps high into the air, and shoots a barrage of arrows below her that send shockwaves on impact. '''Spin Shot - '''Helga spins rapidly, shooting arrows quickly in a spiral. '''Sunshine Arrow - '''Helga shoots an arrow that quickly homes in on the nearest target, striking them with fire. This can also damage other nearby enemies. Pipo Monkeys' Special Attacks '''Banana Rocket - '''The monkey hops onto his water mech, then surrounds himself with a green aura, which acts as an invincible Super Hoop until the attack finishes. '''Monkey Bazooka -'''The monkey summons a larger group of monkeys, which, with a barrel, form a large cannon. This cannon shoots pipo monkeys in rapid succession that home in to its nearest target. '''Monkey Dance - '''The monkey throws a (delicious) banana at the nearest enemy, and a group of monkeys proceed to beat the enemy up. '''Pipo Wave - '''A hoard of pipo monkeys run across the screen, dealing damage to everyone who isn't blocking. Team Monkey's Special Attacks '''Battleship Shoot - '''Missiles rain downward all around the monkey. He will not move unless hit by another player or the attack finishes. '''Goliath Hand - '''The massive Goliath hand slams downward and sends a shockwave that damages foes. This is very similar to Edison's Monkey Summon. '''Goliath Eye - '''Goliath's Head rises from the floor and rires a beam while it rotates. This is very similar to Wakkie's Monkey Summon. '''Monkey UFO - '''The monkey hops in a controllable UFO that damages anyone within it's tractor beam. This can also be used to float long distances. Pipotrons' Special Attacks '''Darkness Shout - '''The Pipotron shouts, paralyzing all enemies. '''Darkness Stream - '''The Pipotron summon a whirlwind of darkness around him, sucks in enemies and damages them severely. '''Tron Cannon - '''The Pipotron fires a large ball of energy directly in front of him, severely damaging anyone hit by it. '''Tron Gash - '''The Pipotron summons a wave a spikes that protrude from the ground. Monkey Summons '''Monkey Summons are attacks in Ape Escape: Pumped and Primed that are used in place of Special Attacks depending on your Gadget layout. When the player uses a monkey summon, they throw a banana on the floor, a brief cutscene plays, and the attack commences. Monkey summons are unlocked from gifts from he Monkey Fan Club. '''Monta - '''Monta summons fireballs that rain down randomly around the player. '''Monzo - '''Monzo spins with a shuriken in hand, which revolves around him when it let's go, dealing damage to anyone who makes contact with it. '''Tutanchimp - '''Tutanchimp casts sand over the sides of the screen, obscuring peripheral vision. '''Pink Monkey - '''Pink Monkey has both a support ability and an attack ability, which is picked at random. If the cutscene shows Pink Monkey's happy side, she drops health for the player to pick up. If the cutscene shows her angry side, she will sends a barrage out shockwaves that damage anyone around her, including the one who summoned her if they don't dodge it.. '''Samui - '''Saumi lunges at any enemy near the summoner, and strikes them with his baseball bat. '''Monki-san - '''Monki-san hops onto the side of a rocket, which sends a barrage of shockwaves as it launches. '''Edison - '''Edison hold up a lightbulb, summoning the Goliath Arm, which falls from the sky and sends a shockwave around the area of impact. This is very similar to Team Monkey's Goliath Hand attack. '''Red Monkey - '''Red Monkey flies across the screen multiple time in rapid succession, damaging everyone who isn't blocking. '''Leo - '''Leo strikes a pose and starts dancing, forcing all enemies to dance with him, effectively immobilizing them. '''Pumpkin - '''Pumpkin throws candy all around himself, which explode when the hit the floor, damaging any enemy nearby. '''Bruce Monkee - '''Bruce Monkee flails his nunchucks, spins, then sends a large blue shockwave that damages any enemies caught within it. '''Miyamoto - '''Miyamoto lunges at the nearest enemy to the player, and strikes them with his swords. '''Wakkie - '''Wakkie presses a button, summoning the Goliath Head, which rises from the ground fires a damaging beams it rotates. This is very similar to Team Monkey's Goliath Eye attack. Category:Special Attacks Category:Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed Category:Ape Escape: Million Monkeys Category:Gameplay